A Thousand Broken Wings
by NoirFoxy
Summary: Sometimes, asking "Will you marry me?" is hard. Saying goodbye is harder. MattXOC
1. Marry Me?

**NoirFoxy: Nope. I don't own it. At least, not yet I don't! -evil chuckle. Begins to choke on the candy she was eating-**

**Matt: I told you not to eat candy when you laugh!**

**NoirFoxy: X.X**

_And have I ever told you  
how much you mean to me_

Matt had never been more nervous in his life. Today was the day. He was going to ask Mayah to marry him. Mail Jeevas, was going to put his heart on his sleeves for this woman. He hoped she would say yes. No wasn't an-

"Oh I can't fucking do this!" Matt moaned.

"Matt, stop being a wuss and just ask her to marry you! It's not so hard!" Mello screamed. He had been comforting Matt for three hours and his already worn-out nerves decided to explode.

"You're not getting down on you're knees in front of a woman you love and asking her to spend the rest of her life with you Mello!" Matt snapped. Mello scoffed.

"You know what, I'm done! For three hours I told you that you can do it, but I get ignored and insulted!" Mello stood up and stormed out of the room. Matt banged his head on the table. "Matt, you're gonna dent the table! Stop fucking banging you head on it!" Matt banged his head on it again. His cell phone went off, playing the Star Wars theme song. Groaning, he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe. I thought we were supposed to meet at the park? I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Mayah's voice said.

"Huh? Oh fuck! Sorry beautiful! Mello and I got into a fight and I lost track of time!" Mayah laughed her twinkling laugh and Matt smiled to himself.

"Don't listen to him! He's being a fucking pussy!" Mello screamed. Apparently, Mello was listening in on the conversation.

"I'll be there in like, ten minutes," Matt hung up the phone before Mayah had a chance to answer. He then grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a toaster, and whipped it at Mello's head as Mello made his way out of the other room. The blonde ducked and gave Matt the finger and Matt ran out the door.

"Matt! You forgot the ring!" Matt groaned and raced back inside, grabbed the ring out of Mello's hand and once again started his trip to the park.

Mayah was sitting on a swing, humming softly when she saw Matt run into the park. She smiled softly. The red-head seemed out of breath. 'He must have run all the way here,' The girl lifted her gaze up to the sky. The moon was full and you couldn't see any stars, due to all the pollution. When Matt spotted her, Mayah waved and he made his way over to her.

"Hey love. No bruises this time?" Mayah smiled. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I got lucky. He got a toaster thrown at him," Matt chuckled.

"So, what were you being a pussy about this time?" Matt's eyebrow rose.

"When have I ever been a pussy?"

"You have you're moments," Mayah laughed again.

Oh God, how Matt loved this woman's laugh. He turned around and kissed her softly. She smiled as the red-head picked her up and carried her over onto the grass.

"Hey Matt,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Matt didn't respond. Instead, he rolled over on top of Mayah and looked down at her through his goggles. He had never seen her without them on. Mayah blinked up at him and gently pulled his head down into her neck. "Why do you never respond?" Silence. Gently Matt, pressed soft kisses on Mayah's neck, carefully brushing her hair out of the way. Mayah quietly lay under him, hands buried in his hair. When he stopped and pulled away to look in her eyes, her hands moved and fell on his goggles. "Can I?" Matt's silence meant yes to her. Hesitantly, Mayah pulled the goggles away from his eyes. Beautiful green eyes stared into her soft lavender ones.

Mayah had soft lavender eyes and deep purple hair. She looked so beautiful without his goggles on, not that she didn't when they were on.

"Mayah, you're beautiful," Matt breathed. The girl under him grinned happily. "Forgive me if this sounds stupid, I've never done this. Mayah, you're everything I ever wanted and ever will want. You brighten my day with all the little things you do. Will you," Matt paused here. He gulped and prayed that Mayah couldn't hear his frantically beating heart. "Will you marry me?" Matt's eyes shut tightly.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" The word sounded like honey to Matt's ears. Matt's head was jerked down and a pair of silky smooth lips were pressed onto his.

"I love you," Matt mumbled. Mayah's heart was about to burst when she heard those three little words. She began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you-" Mayah whacked him.

"They are tears of joy you idiot!" Matt's mouth made an oh shape before turning into a dazzling smile. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"Gonna announce it to the whole world that the most beautiful, amazing woman said yes!" Mayah chuckled. Matt kept to his word. He ran through the streets screaming that she agreed to marry him. People pointed and smiled at the two of them. He finally put her down, but grabbed her hand and continued his announcement. Mayah grinned as she passed her friends and waved hurriedly. Matt's eyes were big and he was smiling like a lunatic when he deemed the world to know about their engagement. It was past 12:00 and Mayah wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders. Her eyes drooped wearily.

"Matt, you're crazy, but I still love you" she muttered before she fell asleep.

_I'm thinkin all the time  
how to tell what I feel_

**Well, I fixed chapter 1 so -cheers- Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Saying Goodbye Is Hard

**NoirFoxy: I don't own Death Note, but I own Mayah! So nyah!**

**Mello: I feel for the OC...**

**NoirFoxy: Mello! This is a Matt story! Shoo! -chases Mello out of the room-  
**

* * *

_Please don't go just yet  
Can you stay a moment please?_

It was three am and Mayah blinked tiredly as she watched Matt put clothes on.

"Huh, what's going on love?" she yawned. "You're leaving?" Her husband nodded. "At least wait until morning,"

"I can't. I've got to go beautiful,"

"Where do you have to go at three am? Oh, you're going to do something with Mello, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Matt, you're not telling me something, what's upsetting you?" Mayah left the warmth of their bed and wrapped her arms as far as they could go around Matt's waist. Her bulging belly of six months wasn't making it easy. Matt remained silent. Mayah twitched slightly as the baby kicked her. "Matt, please?"

"I'm going to help Mello stop Kira," he muttered. "Were going to kidnap Takada," Song's eyes widened. Kidnapping Takada meant death….

"You're crazy Mail! You know kidnapping Takada means someone might die!" she exclaimed.

"I'd rather die than let Kira control the world!"

"But what about us?" Mayah asked. "What about our baby? I can't raise her alone, and you know that!" She was desperate. "You've been off work to spend time with me because you know you're not coming back,"

"Yes,"

"You've known for a while now, that you're going to die on this mission,"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Kira needs to be stopped at all costs, and if I have to give my life to stop him, then so be it!"

"This child needs a father Mail! I won't have her go through a fatherless life like I did! Please, don't go!" Matt pried himself gently out of Mayah's arms and headed for the door. "Mail, please!" Tears sprung into Mayah's eyes as she stumbled after him. He paused briefly at the door before walking out. "Mail!" Mayah screamed. She collapsed, holding onto the open door frame. Tears poured out of her lavender eyes and she placed a hand on her stomach as her baby kicked her. It seemed to be trying to tell Matt not to leave them. Matt was never one to look back. He never did, so why should he start now? As much as he wanted to, he knew that, if he did, he'd never be able to move forward. So Matt kept walking, with his eyes glued to the ground, trying to block out his pregnant wife's pleas for him not to leave.

"Goodbye Mayah. I love you," Matt muttered.

_We can dance together  
and we can dance forever_

_

* * *

_**-sobs- I made myself all upset! I hope you enjoyed this sad chapter. One more chapter and the story is done -sniffles-**  
_

* * *

  
_


	3. Look At Us Now

**NoirFoxy: As much as I wish I did, I don't. I also don't own Flyleaf's "Broken Wings". But I do own Mayah and Mila!**

**

* * *

**_And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed  
_

Mayah Jeevas was holding a small child's hand, standing in front of her husband's grave. The child went by the name Mila, the closest name that Mayah could come up with that had most of the lettering of "Mail". In fact, if you rearrange the letters, it spells "Mail". Said child was every bit as beautiful as her mother. She had obtained her mother's soft lavender eyes and her father's bright red hair. But she was unique. Mila had one lavender eye and one green eye.

"Momma, where is Daddy?" Mila asked. Mayah's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away.

"Daddy is in Heaven, baby girl,"

"Why is Daddy in Heaven Momma?"

"Daddy died trying to get rid of Kira," Mayah looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Will I ever meet Daddy, Momma?"

"In you're dreams darling. But Daddy's an angel now, and he's always watching over you,"

"So, Daddy is always with me?"

"Yes, Daddy is always with you. And he loves you. Very much,"

"Like you do Momma?" Mila asked.

"Yes, like I do,"

"Momma, what was Daddy like?"

"He had bright red hair, just like you do. He loved to laugh, just like you do. He was silly, just like you. He was an amazing man. He loved Momma very much. I remember when we went to the fair one time. I had finally gotten Daddy on the Ferris wheel and he clung to me throughout the entire ride!" Mayah laughed. Mila giggled at the thought of her brave daddy clinging to her mother.

"Was Daddy a hero, Momma?"

"Yes, he was baby girl. Daddy was Momma's hero,"

"He's my hero too, Momma," Mayah smiled and picked her daughter up.

"You're daddy loved to play video games. He could beat ANY game! I used to sit and watch him play. He also smoked, but you have to promise me you won't ever do that baby girl,"

"I promise Momma. What video games did Daddy play?"

"He'd play any game that he wanted to and no one could beat him," Mayah laughed and nuzzled her nose against Mila's.

"Daddy must have been amazing!" Mila exclaimed and threw her small arms up into the air.

"Yes, he was,"

"What was Daddy's name?"

"Baby girl, how many times have you asked me that?"

"I like hearing you say Daddy's name, Momma," Mila muttered and lay her head on the crook of Mayah's neck.

"It was Mail Jeevas,"

"I'm Mila Jeevas, daughter of Mail Jeevas," Mayah smiled softly and gently rested her head on her daughter's.

"Yes you are baby girl,"

"Momma, can you sing that song that you wrote for Daddy?" Mila whispered into the crook of her mother's neck. Mayah's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?"

"I hear you singing it every night, but I don't hear it to well cause you're voice gets all muffled," Mayah sighed and let the melody flow from her mouth.

Thank you for being  
such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life  
And have I ever told you  
how much you mean to me  
Oh you're everything to me  
I'm thinkin all the time  
how to tell what I feel  
I'm contemplating phrases  
I'm gazing at eternity  
I am floating in serenity

And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed

Please don't go just yet  
Can you stay a moment please?  
We can dance together  
and we can dance forever

Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream

Close your eyes  
but don't dream too deep  
and please pass me some memories  
But I fall you're underneath  
a thousand broken hearts  
Carried by a thousand broken wings  
A thousand broken wings

(Broken Wings by Flyleaf)

"Momma, you're voice is pretty," Mila said.

"Thank you baby girl, now what do you say to Daddy?"

"Bye-bye, I love you Daddy!" Mila smiled.

"Mila baby, go wait by the car, Momma's gonna be a minute," Mayah put Mila down and the child raced over to the car.

"Some kid we had Mail. I wish you were here, you'd love it. I miss you so much and I love you. I hope life is good for you up there. Kira is finally gone, thanks to Near. If Mello is listening up there with you, if it wasn't for him, Near wouldn't have been able to gather proof against Light. But Mail, if it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened. To me and Mila, you're the real hero. Love you," Mayah knelt down and pressed a kiss upon the tomb stone. She put a red rose upon the grave. Standing up, she made her way to her daughter, who ran up and hugged her. Red and lavender hair blew gently in the slight breeze as they made their way home, looking back at Matt's grave.

_Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream_

_

* * *

_**Well -sobs wildly- I finished my VERY FIRST STORY. Oh God, I'm so happy! I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked hard on it!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
